


It's A Date

by GreyLiliy



Category: Tron: Uprising
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2020-07-08 21:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: They may be rival baristas, but Beck is going to get that date whatever it takes!





	It's A Date

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Boogiepoeta & Paskud’s Coffee Shop AU on Tumblr ( http://boogiepoeta.tumblr.com/tagged/Coffee-Shop-AU )

“Paige!” Beck shouted.

He stumbled out of his apron, yanking it over his head, as he burst out the back door of the cafe. Paige stopped mid key-twist locking up the RECTIFY’s front door, and turned toward him. Beck crumpled his apron in his hand and jogged across the street. Cyrus was distracted by a full-on Tron lecture–his boss had finally had enough when Cyrus snuck photos of Beck in the restroom–so this could be his only opening–his only chance to get her alone!

Beck stopped next to her, hoping his smile was more friendly than how awkward it felt between his heavy breathing and dash out the door. “Hi.”

“Did you need something?” Paige asked, twisting the key the rest of the way with a forceful turn of the wrist. She pocketed it in her long coat. She was still wearing her button down uniform shirt–only now it was unbuttoned. Beck could see a hint of lace, but tried to keep his eyes on her face as she said, “Because I’m on my way home.”

“Yes,” Beck said. “No, wait. Yes.”

“Which is it?” Paige smirked. She started to walk down the street and Beck stumbled over his feet to catch up with her smooth glide. “You sound like a Bit.”

“I mean, I wanted to ask you something, but I really don’t need anything.” Beck rubbed his mouth. “Let me start over.”

“I’m listening, but you had best keep walking,” Paige said. She adjusted her own properly-folded apron over her arm and brushed her hair behind her ear. She had a light in her eyes that gave Beck hope that made his heart skip a beat. “I’ve have a rough day thanks to your boss and all I want right now is to get home.”

“Yeah, we’ve all been at ends more than usual lately,” Beck said. He rubbed the back of his head. “But, I–Do you want to go out sometime?”

Paige stopped walking. They stood together under the streetlight, three blocks away from the Tron Cafe and The Rectify. With the light on her face that way, as far as Beck was concerned both of them were in another world. Paige crossed her arms and glared. "Excuse me?“

"Would you like to go out?” Beck asked. His fingers tightened in the crumpled fabric of his apron. “With me.”

“I’m not sure your boss or your little boyfriend would approve of you hanging out with the enemy, would he?” Paige smirked. “Seems like a conflict of interest.”

“Cyrus is not my boyfriend, he’s my stalker.” Beck slapped his hand over his face. “And that’s work. That’s between Beck the TRON Cafe Barista and Paige the RECTIFY Waitress. I’m asking you, Paige who can juggle six plates on one arm while making a latte, as Beck who can make a leaf in the top of your cappuccino.”

Paige snorted, the laughter dissolving into an amused chuckle. “And your boss?”

Beck sucked in a breath, gathering every inch of courage he had. “It’s none of his business if I want to ask out the most beautiful, strong willed and capable woman I’ve ever met.”

Paige’s face dropped with a start, a slight blush of pink rose on the top of her cheeks. Beck smiled, and rubbed his arms together under the fabric. She was quiet for a few moments, before regaining her composure. She stuck her hip out, placing her hand on it. The other, she used to tap Beck in the chest.

“How about this,” Paige said, “You bring me a cappuccino with a replica of Rasket’s latest work hanging in the gallery downtown, and I’ll allow you to treat me to dinner.”

Beck smirked. “It’s a date.”


End file.
